User blog:Zanybrainy2000/Hulk kid vs Sammyclassicsonicfan
Interlude Boomstick: Annoying children, they're everywhere! Wiz: I can sure say so too. Youtube is filled with them! Boomstick: And holy shit, these two stick out the most! Wiz: Sammyclassicsonicfan, the rabid sonic fanboy. Boomstick: And Hulk kid, the probably-mental hulk fan. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win... A Death Battle Sammyclassicsonicfan Boomstick: Holy shit, we have a rabid hedgehog on the loose - and it's not Sonic! Wiz: It's a fanboy, Boomstick! Boomstick: And his name is Sammyclassicsonicfan! Wiz: Holy crap, he's THAT'' ENRAGED?!'' Boomstick: And he's probably pissed himself in the process of filming the video. Wiz: Oh, well, nice to hear I guess?! Boomstick: Sammyclassicsonicfan has been known to scream at a camera for several minutes while ranting! Wiz: And he, strangely enough, has several feats! Boomstick: Wait - what, he has actual feats? Wiz: Sure indeed, he can scream hard enough to blow up towns! Boomstick: Holy fuck, he needs to go to a psychologist sooner or later! Wiz: Sammy has even found a way to abduct mario and keep him on his back. Boomstick: Hot damn, there goes my favorite hero... Wiz: I know, Boomstick, another great hero falls. Boomstick: Sammy has been known to get pissed enough to even defeat people in the memetic tier, and we're not going on about that! Wiz: Sammy's screaming is so powerful, it removes peoples' ears to the point where the loudness kills them. Boomstick: And that's not all, once he gets at his full fanboy rage, he can destroy large islands by screaming! Wiz: Oh lord, we must shut off the video quick- Sammyclassicsonicfan: YOU FRICKING FRICKS! Boomstick: Well, moving on, sammy has went on several adventures and was known to have one of his weapons. The "sword", I guess? Wiz: This sword is made out of wood and tape for the blade, handle, and hilt. Boomstick: This sword was powerful enough to faint mario despite the horrid material choice! Wiz: Well then, I guess we can't underestimate it now. Boomstick: Sammyclassicsonicfan is nothing to mess with! *Cue video of sammyclassicsonicfan screaming* Hulk kid Boomstick: When we go on the depths of youtube, what do you see? Cringey vore, bad MLP animation-''' Wiz: This, this is what I see. '''Boomstick: Well then, that was... unexpected. Wiz: Hulk kid, despite the low quality animation and alike. Has actual feats of course! Boomstick: Hulk kid was able to survive an earthquake that was able to destroy several skyscrapers and chip off an island off a contient as shown in the video above. Wiz: Hulk kid is also able to outrun fissures opening in the ground, buildings tumbling down hills, and much, much more. Boomstick: But the main things we're aiming for are the badly made video feats, of course! Wiz: Hulk kid was capable of farting enough to cause a tornado in walmart, and was able to destroy the insides of it even! Boomstick: Talk about horrid constipation at 10 years! Wiz: Hulk kid doesn't just only have those feats, but a few more up his sleeve! Boomstick: Hulk kid was apparently capable of blowing up a beach by smashing the ground! Wiz: He also jumped from the same area to a mountain by jumping. Boomstick: Damn, that's super fast! Wiz: Not only that, but he one-shot a spiderman clone by slapping it a few seconds after. Boomstick: Then came hulk mama, seeing that she was enraged, hulk kid had no choice but to use his special move! Wiz: The gamma crush! Boomstick: This superpower was able to take down hulk mama and the area around it, of course! Wiz: Hulk kid is pretty, well, odd for a character... *Cue horrible hulk kid video* Pre-fight * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuoU-Ze2gKc * Sammyclassicsonicfan was walking outside, searching for the super-mega-ultra-dooper rare mario he can kidnap and wear on his back. Right by sammyclassicsonicfan was a skinny kid, he bumped into sammyclassicsonicfan accidently. This angered Sammy, causing him to scold the kid. "YOU FRICKIN' FRICK!" This recent event caused the kid to transform into hulk kid. Sammyclassicsonicfan stood surprised, as he never had seen something like that before. Sammyclassicsonicfan had no other choice but to unsheathe his wooden sword and get readied for battle. FIGHT! Hulk kid decided to attack first jumping directly at Sammyclassicsonicfan and bashing him, this launched Sammyclassicsonicfan several yards from his current position. "YOU MAKE ME SO MAD!!" Sammyclassicsonicfan screamed at hulk kid, blowing him into a large house and destroying it in the process too. Hulk kid was fazed for a moment until he snapped out of his short confusion. This caused hulk kid to fart a tornado at sammy, which knocked out Sammy. Hulk kid then ran at sammy and started bashing him with his fists, this is until sammy stabbed hulk kid with his wooden sword. This made hulk kid stagger a few feet back. Then Sammy stood back up and charged at hulk kid to stab him again. This time, sammy stabbed him in the chest. Which painfully injured hulk kid. Hulk kid then jumped to the house behind sammyclassicsonicfan and picked up the building. "hulk kid angry!" Hulk kid then chucked the house at sammyclassicsonicfan, leaving a pile of disarranged derbis on the location that hulk kid threw the house at. Hulk kid then looked at the pile of dust and wood. Which then a humanoid figure popped out while breathing heavily. "YOU FRICKING FRICKS" "RAWWWWWWWRRRR" Sammy immediately yelled at hulk kid, causing him be pushed several miles into a mountain that immediately exploded once he landed onto it. Hulk kid was limping away from sammy in an attempt to escape as he healed. When sammy got to hulk kid's position. Hulk kid lashed at sammy, throwing sammy a few yards to keep him alive. This is when hulk kid got up and ready to fight again. Hulk kid jumped into the sky and was charging up a gamma crush against sammyclassicsonicfan. Sammyclassicsonicfan saw a massive, flaming ball of energy falling toward him. Before sammy knew it, he yelled at the large fireball coming toward it. "LIKE SONIC, RAWWWWWWWWRRR" This repelled the projectile coming at sammy, launching it miles from the location onto a city. Hulk kid was confused until he realized he was heading somewhere else. Hulk kid attempted to control his gamma crush until he realize he was a goner. Hulk kid immediately landed into the city, which exploded himself and wiped hulk kid from existence. K.O Sammyclassicsonicfan resumed searching for the mario to kidnap until he found it, then he stabbed the damn thing and strapped it to his back. Meanwhile in the aftermath of the explosion where hulk kid died, there were birds feeding on the corpses of the previous residents there. Post-fight/results Boomstick: Hot damn, that was weird. Wiz: Sure, Hulk kid had incredible strength and speed along with the gamma crush. But it stood no chance for sammyclassicsonicfan's durability, sword, and voice. Boomstick: Sammyclassicsonicfan had the ability to fight mario and simply abduct him. And then EFFORTLESSLY put his carcass on his back. Wiz: Sure, hulk kid survived an earthquake that destroyed several buildings and destroyed a walmart by farting. But that isn't anything near shouting a large island to death and killing mario by stabbing him with a wooden sword. Boomstick: It looks like hulk kid needs some more bulk for a kid. The winner is Sammyclassicsonicfan Category:Blog posts